enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Predložak:Novosti/Arhiv/2005.
← dodati vijest Prosinac * 23. prosinca - Hubleov Svemirski teleskop otkrio je u Uranovom sustavu još dva tanka planetna prstena te dva malena satelita. NASA Press Release. * 8. prosinca - General Ante Gotovina uhićen je na Kanarskim otocima (Španjolska) u srijedu, objavila je u Beogradu glavna haška tužiteljica Carla del Ponte. * 4. prosinca - Hrvatska teniska reprezenatacija osvojila Davis Cup. U dramatičnom finalu u Bratislavi, Hrvatska je pobijedila Slovačku sa 3:2 i po prvi puta u povijesti osvojila Davis Cup. 80px|right * 1. prosinca - Svjetski dan borbe protiv AIDS-a! Procjenjuje se kako je u svijetu više od 40 milijuna ljudi je zaraženo AIDS-om (neke procjene spominju i više od 42 milijuna ljudi). Očekuje se da će broj umrlih sve više rasti, a 1. prosinca se nastoji dobiti javna potpora razvoju programa u prevenciji širenja zaraze, osigurati obrazovanje i podići svijest o problemima vezanim za AIDS. Studeni * 22. studenog - U Njemačkoj je za saveznog kancelara prvi put izabrana žena. Od 612 zastupnika njemačkog parlamenta (Bundestag), 397 glasovalo je za Angelu Merkel. Tako je kršćansko-demokratska unija nakon 7 godina ponovno preuzela vlast. * 19. studenog - Danas je oboren svjetski rekord u rušenju pločica domina. Domino Day se održao u nizozemskom gradu Leeuwardenu. Oboreno je 4.155.476 domina. Na njemu su prvi put sudjelovala i četiri hrvatska predstavnika (Nataša Belušić, Goran Kovačević, Josip Raspudić i Damira Gregoret), koji su Hrvatsku predstavili pričom o Svantevidu, drevnom bogu Sunca starih Slavena. Prvu pločicu oborila je poznata pjevačica Anastacia, a natjecatelje je zabavljala grupa A-ha. Domino se slagao dva mjeseca. Domino Day je natjecanje između kontinenata, tako da sada Europa drži svjetski rekord (bivši rekorder je Azija)! * 17. studenog - Hrvatska se priprema obilježiti 150. obljetnicu rođenja Nikole Tesle nizom događaja i predavanja na temu Teslina života i rada. AP Croatia to mark Tesla's 150th birthday * 8. studenog - Konačno i dobre vijesti za vozače! Gorivo je nakon dugog vremena pojeftinilo. * 7. studenog - Sastanak u Ženevi u vezi s ptičjom gripom. * 6. studenog - Neredi u Parizu se nastavljaju, danas spaljeno 1.300 automobila. * 5. studenog - Peti smrtni slučaj zbog ptičje gripe u Indoneziji. * 4. studenog - Dragutin Tadijanović, najstariji hrvatski živući književnik, napunio je 100 godina. * 3. studenog - Crna rupa? Kineski znanstvenici su otkrili da je Sagittarius A zapravo crna rupa. To su otkrili pomoću valova koji su zračili iz te zvijezde, koja ime zapanjujuču masu, čak 4 000 000 puta veću od sunčeve. To je još jedan dokaz Einsteinove Teorije relativnosti, koja govori da veća tijela u svemiru iskrivljuju prostor i vrijeme. Ta je rupa otkrivena već 16. listopada, no potvrđena je tek danas. * 2. studenog - Magazin National Geographic Adventure proglasio je Hrvatsku najprivlačnijim turističkim odredištem za 2006. godinu. Hrvatska je u 2005. bila toliko popularna da je bilo vrlo teško dobiti avionsku kartu. Na vrhu top-liste specifičnih odredišta je Nacionalni park Kornati, kaže se u ovom prestižnom magazinu. Wild Horizons 2006: Top 10 Adventure Nations Listopad * 23. listopada - U Nigeriji se srušio putnički zrakoplov; poginulo je svih 117 putnika i članova posade. * 21. listopada- pojavila se ptičja gripa u Hrvatskoj, u ribnjaku Grudnjak u Orahovici. Oboljelo je 6 labudova, a mjesto je stavljeno pod karantenu. Radi se eutanazija svih vrsta peradi. * 19. listopada - U Bagdadu započelo suđenje bivšem iračkom predsjedniku Sadamu Huseinu. * 15. listopada - Danska prijestolonasljednica, princeza Marija je rodila zdravo muško dijete koje će biti budući danski prijestolonasljednik. * 14. listopada - Marihuana potiče rast moždanih stanica? - Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Kanada - Zagovornici uporabe marihuane u medicinske svrhe mogu biti zadovoljni otkrićem dva kanadska istraživačka tima. Sintetički kanabinoid - sličan spojevima u marihuani, no mnogo jači - uzrokuje rast novih moždanih stanica, objavili su istraživači Sveučilišta u Saskatchewan-u. Istovremeno, drugi tim istraživača u Calgary-ju pronašli su dokaze da mozak sadrži tzv. receptore za kanabinoide. Ovo otkriće moglo bi rezutirati proizvodnjom novih lijekova koji bi se koristili za tretman mučnine kod raka i SIDA-e, te psiholoških problema kao što su anksioznost i depresija. Marijuana May Grow Neurons in the Brain - MedPage Today. * 13. listopada - Britanski dramatičar Harold Pinter je dobio Nobelovu nagradu za književnost. * 13. listopada - Čečenski i islamistički pobunjenici su napali vladine zgrade i škole u Naljčiku, gradu u ruskom dijelu sjevernog Kavkaza. Nakon dva dana borbe su završene, a pri tome je ubijeno je oko 60 pobunjenika, 12 policajaca i neutvrđen broj civila. * 12. listopada - Britanski glumac Daniel Craig određen je za tumača glavne uloge Jamesa Bonda u filmu Casino Royale. * 11. listopada - Islamabad, Pakistan (CNN) - Broj žrtava masivnog potresa u Južnoj Aziji popeo se na preko 42.000, dok se humanitarna pomoć počela polako slijevati u regiju, izjavile su vlasti. Glasnogovornik Islamske Pomoći Waseem Yaqhoob rekao je da bi se tragična brojka mogla popeti i na 80.000. "Ovo bi lako moglo doseći nivo tsunamija", izjavio je. "Ovo je strašno, ovo je stvarno užasno". U međuvremenu, 120 metričkih tona hrane spremne za jelo stiglo je u utorak, dovoljno da bi se 240 tisuća ljudi prehranilo pet dana. No, milijuni ljudi su ostali bez krova na glavom na niskim jesenskim temperaturama u planinama Kašmira, i potreba za više pomoći je ogromna. Food arrives as toll tops 42,000 - CNN * 9. listopada 18.000 mrtvih u potresu u Aziji - BALAKOT, Pakistan - Više od 18 tisuća ljudi poginulo je u potresu koji je zadesio sjeverni Pakistan. Potres od 7.6 stupnjeva udario je jučer oko 8:50 ujutro na spornom teritoriju Kašmir i odjeknuo preko sjevernog Pakistana, Indije i Afganistana. Epicentar je bio u planinskom području, oko 60 milja sjeverno od Islamabada, glavnog grada Pakistana. Vlasti strahuju da bi broj mrtvih mogao doseći 30 tisuća. 18,000 reported dead in Asia quake - By Mubashir Zaidi, Paul Watson and Zulfiqar Ali, Los Angeles Times * 8. listopada Bushevi razgovori - LONDON (AFP) - SAD Predsjednik George W. Bush je navodno izjavio da mu je Bog rekao da napadne Irak i Afganistan, prema novom BBC dokumentarcu. Bush je to ovu tvrdnju izrekao kad se sastao s Palestinskim vođom Mahmudom Abasom, i u to vrijeme ministrom vanjskih poslova Nabilom Shaathom u lipnju 2003. godine, izjavili su ministri za dokumentarnu seriju koja će se kasnije ovog listopada prikazivati na britanskoj televiziji. Bush claimed God told him to invade Iraq, Afghanistan: BBC * 4. listopada - Otvoreni EU pregovori s Hrvatskom - Prvi korak u pregovorima bit će pregled usklađenosti zakonodavstva - screening koji će se najvjerojatnije održati 20. listopada. Ovo je povijesni trenutak, ponavljali su: britanski predsjedatelj, povjerenik za proširenje, pa konačno i premijer Ivo Sanader. Još je dodao da je Zagreb do ovog trenutka došao u vrlo kratko vrijeme. Vrijeme se, međutim, jučer činilo puno duljim jer se na službenu odluku o pregovorima zbog rasprave o Turskoj čekalo satima. BBCCroatian.com; BBC - EU hails Turkey membership talks Rujan * 30. rujna - Evolucija pred očima znanstvenika, Sjeverni DR Kongo - čitav znanstveni svijet uzbuđen je oko fascinantnog otkrića - dvije gorile u divljini zapažene su i fotografirane kako koriste alatke pri kretanju močvarnim zemljištem. Jedna je ženka koristila granu da bi ispitala koliko je duboka voda pred njom, dok je druga ugurala suhu biljku objema rukama u zemlju da bi se pridržavala za nju pri hranjenju. Nakon toga je od srušenog debla napravila most da bi prešla preko vode. Gorile u zatočeništvu redovito se služe alatima jer oponašaju ljude, no ovo je prvi puta da su zapažene da to čine one u divljini. Uzbuđeni znanstvenici kažu da je iznimno važno očuvati taj prirodni okoliš, ne samo da bi se očuvale gorile, već da bismo promatrajući svoje najbliže "rođake" bolje razumjeli razvoj čovjeka kao vrste. Researchers go ape over gorilla pics * 28. rujna - Slučajnost ili inteligentni dizajn? SAD - Bivši član Školskog odbora iz Dovera, Pennsylvania, svjedočio je jučer pred federalnim sudom da su dvoje kolega na Odboru zahtijevali uvođenje koncepta "inteligentnog dizajna" temeljenog na Bibliji u program predmeta znanosti u srednjim školama od 2003. godine. Član Alan Bonsell izjavio je na sastanku Odbora u ožujku 2003. da ne vjeruje u evoluciju i da kreacionizam mora biti zastupljen u programu predmeta znanosti "50-50". Ovaj sudski spor izazvao je polemike širom SAD-a. Testimony: Creationism was pressed - Pennsylvania Inquirer; By accident or design? - The Globe and Mail * 26. rujna - Beaumont, Teksas - Voda kojom je uragan Rita poplavio obalna naselja oko granice između Teksasa i Louisiane polako se povlačila u nedjelju, razotkrivši uništena pretežno ruralna naselja, a veći centri i vitalna energetska postrojenja pretrpjeli su manju štetu nego što se strahovalo. - Rita's Wrath Rips Up Coast's Rural Towns * 25. rujna - Hrvatska u završnici Davisova kupa pobjedom Ivana Ljubičića nad Nikolajem Davidenkom. * 24. rujna - Uragan Rita jutros je oko 2:30 po lokalnom vremenu udario u kopno punom snagom, istočno od granice između Louisiane i Teksasa. Snažni vjetrovi od preko 190 kmh, jaka kiša i plimni udari od preko 6 metara uništavaju sve pred sobom. Iako će materijalna šteta biti neprocjenjiva, mnogima je laknulo zbog činjenice da rafinerije u okolici Houstona i Galvestona nisu na direktnom udaru i cijena nafte polako je ponovno počela padati. * 24. rujna - Europski Babilon - Polovica građana Europe govori bar jedan strani jezik, pokazala je anketa koju je provela Europska zajednica. Prema anketi, Luksemburg je na prvom mjestu s 99% građana koji tvrde da mogu voditi razgovor na bar jednom stranom jeziku, a na zadnjem mjestu Mađarska, s 29% (pretposljednja je Velika Britanija s 30%). Anketa je uključila 29.328 ispitanika iz 25 zemalja Europske zajednice, Turske, Hrvatske, Bugarske i Rumunjske, a rezultati su objavljeni u ponedjeljak, na Europski dan jezika, čiji je cilj promovirati učenje stranih jezika. EZ godišnje troši 16 milijuna funta na učenje stranih jezika. The Times - So we're not worst at languages * 23. rujna - Houston, we have a problem! - Dok prognozeri predviđaju da će uragan Rita uzrokovati plimne valove do šest metara, više od 2,5 milijuna Teksašana napustilo je svoje domove u bijegu pred olujom. Prometni zastoji, ponekad dugi stotine kilometara, ostavili su mnoge bjegunce na cesti bez goriva, što dodatno otežava napore evakuacije. Lokalne vlasti zatražile su vojnu pomoć da bi se dostavio benzin onima koji su se našli u toj nezavidnoj situaciji. New York Times - Teksašani u bijegu (engl.) * 21. rujna - Uragan Rita po trenutnim predviđanjima na putu prema Texasu. * 20. rujna - umro kontroverzni lovac na naciste Simon Wiesenthal u 96-toj godini života. (Adam Bernstein, Washington Post - September 21, 2005) * 20. rujna - SAD - nova oluja prijeti golfskoj obali - tropska oluja Rita krenula je prema Floridi i Meksičkom Zaljevu, a meteorolozi predviđaju da će prerasti u uragan. Nova prijetnja dolazi tri tjedna nakon što je uragan Katrina uništio New Orleans i okolnu obalu. (aljazeera.com - Global News 9/20/2005 engl.) * 18. rujna - Zagreb - Posjetitelji Zagrebačkog zoološkog vrta sada mogu saznati kako je biti u kavezu. Vrt je postavio dva djelomično namještena kaveza s natpisom Homo Sapiens, u koje posjetitelji mogu ulaziti i izlaziti po volji. Mladen Anić, upravitelj, u petak je lansirao projekt koji će posjetiteljima ne samo pružiti mogućnost iskustva iz perspektive izloženih životinja, već također ukazati na ekološke pobleme koje je direktno izazvao čovjek. (Associated Press 9/18/2005 engl.) * 16. - 25. rujna 2005. prvenstvo Europe u košarci Kategorija:Wikipedija:Arhiv